Mi Amore Cadenza Antonescu
Princess Cadence is the human form of Princess Cadence from the MLP: Friendship is Magic franchise. She is the second princess of the Crystal Empire and the younger sister to Elisabeta Antonescu, the current Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She is next in line to rule over the Crystal Empire as its protector. Personality Cadence is an extremely kindhearted and caring person and is devoted to ruling over her empire and protecting her people. Since been given the responsibility of ruling over the Crystal Empire, she's devoted to doing what she can to make everyone comfortable as well as feel protected as their ruler. She does not believe in forcing others to respect her against their will nor does she abuse her power like most in her position would. Cadence believes that ruling fairly with allow the people to respect their political leaders and rulers and has a fair amount of experience in handling royal affairs. Cadence enjoys helping others, tending to every problem that needs to be taken care of to the best of her ability. And with the help of her fiancée and future husband Shinji Granville, Cadence does all she can to ensure that the empire and the people believe that they are in good hands. Having attended a reform school for princesses, Cadence is skilled in wielding firearms, given that she is an excellent shot but purposely misses to avoid killing and is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. She's also a skilled swords-woman and knows how to use a situation to her advantage to be two steps ahead of others. Cadence is a pacifist at heart and doesn't believe in killing others. She would rather find alternative solutions to handling problems without resorting immediately to violence. She may be able to handle her own in a battle or any other type of fight however, she doesn't fight to kill, especially whenever she uses her guns. Instead of shooting to kill, she shoots to injure and slow down her enemies. Many underestimate her capabilities and try to take advantage of her because while she is a princess, her family in particular is crystal makers that seek her out to make powerful crystals for them. This is why the Silver Crystal was targeted and because of that, Cadence has to do all she can to protect the Crystal Heart, no matter how exhausting it may be. At the same time, she is weary of others and their intentions but with the power of the Crystal Heart, she is able to see a person's true heart, however, this doesn't work with everyone that is able to conceal their own personal darkness, therefore, Cadence will always be a target of possible invaders. Appearance Cadence is 5'6'' ''with moderate violet colored hair with rose and pale gold streaks and light purple eyes. With a slender build she weighs at about 105lbs. She has a peach-pale skin complexion with a cup sized breasts. Her appearance itself gives off that child-like look even though she is a twenty two year old woman. As a princess, she wears a customized dress that is pink from head to toe. The dress itself is short, stopping above her thighs while in the back, there is a long pink train with a bow attached on the sides of it dragging behind her. She wears pink thigh high stockings with pink high heels and she wears pink gloves on her hands. Cadence does wear casual clothing when not dressed in royal attire, however, she wears a lot of other dresses that are much longer and sometimes simple and not flashy. When she goes out into the city, she dresses down as a civilian wearing skirts or shorts with platform shoes or sneakers. History Candace, born as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza Antonescu, is the Second Princess of the Crystal Empire located in Sol City of the Moon Kingdom. Sol City is located north of Silver Millennium City. The Crystal Empire is basically acting as its own governed city with much gratitude from Queen Serenity who was given the empire's most powerful crystal, the Illusionary Silver Crystal, now simply called the 'Silver Crystal'. The Antonescu Family, the rulers of the Crystal Empire are known for making powerful crystals that once formed, they choose those who are destined to wield them. As such, this gift of crystal making is sought after by many enemies and therefore their secrets and the crystals made have to be protected at all times from the forces of evil. This is mainly why the Silver Crystal has been sought after for thousands of years because of the power that it holds within, the power to literally change everything with just a simple wish. The Antonescu's over the years have created different crystals for different purposes, all chosen by others to wield their power. If the Silver Crystal had chosen them as the wielders, they would be the rulers of the Moon Kingdom and not Serenity and her bloodline but she was grateful to the family for giving them their most powerful treasure and allowed them to govern over Sol City as their own. Elisabeta was born as the first princess of the Crystal Empire for which during that time, their home had been targeted just as often as the Moon Kingdom itself. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed over thousands of years ago (though it had been rebuilt), the Crystal Empire and Sol City had been taken over by an evil King known as Sombra who turned it into a dark land and enslaved all of the people. If it hadn't been for Serenity and Elisabeta's mother Cecelia defeating them with their powers that turned him into a shadow and imprisoning him in the ice of the arctic north, this city would be corrupted to this very day as would have the Moon Kingdom itself. But because of this, Sombra placed a curse on the Crystal Empire, causing it to vanish for thousands of years. When it returned, everyone had no memory of what happened before King Sombra took over. Due to this incident, the empire is protected with a barrier around it. The Crystal Empire is symbolized with a Purple Flag "of many hues" with a Ringed Snowflake in the center which is also the same layout of their city. "Of many hues" implies that the flag, which is mainly purple, is made with an iridescent fiber. The city of Sol possesses a lot of opportunities for residents of the Moon such as regular schools, military schools and social etiquette academies. Some of which Elisabeta attended as a young girl. However, her mother had died sometime after the return of the Crystal Empire, making her father, Edward a widower. It was at least a year before he had met another woman, Cadence's mother, Countess Olivia Rosewood. Edward fell deeply in love with Countess Olivia and it wasn't long before he had married her, making her Elisabeta's stepmother whom she greatly disliked and only believed that she married her father just to have a name. However, she didn't treat her half-sister with such disrespect or unkindly. In fact, she adores her younger sister as Cadence adores her. The two of them grew up learning proper etiquette and the importance of the empire's Royal Court, and how important it was to keep not only the Crystal Empire safe but the Moon Kingdom as well as the Antonescu's are the Co-Rulers of the Kingdom. In the beginning, Cadence wanted nothing to do with having royal duties and being a Princess and would often try to avoid her responsibilities by skipping out on lessons to go out into the city and socialize with the people in a civilian disguise. In fact, she felt the life of a Princess was boring and thought that her sister would do a better job as a new ruler of the Crystal Empire once their parents eventually stepped down. Cecelia could not stand this behavior that Cadence was showing and blamed her older sister for such bad habits though she would assure her mother that she acted all on her own and that her sister had nothing to do with anything that she does. Cadence started to see how her behavior was causing trouble for her mother and decided that she would try and behave a little better, even though deep down, she didn't think that what she was doing was really harmful in any way. As she got older, she was allowed to attend school alongside other children her age but her identity as princess was to remain a secret as she didn't want to be treated any differently than the others and thus where the name Cadence had come from. It was derived from parts of her real name so that no one would know who she really is. However, she only told one person who she really was when she reached high school age and that was a young boy by the name of Shinji Granville whom she didn't like at first. She found him to be nothing more than a philandering playboy because he was popular with the girls at their school and guys like that she didn't associate herself with, finding them to be stuck up and all about themselves. But Shinji swore to her that he wasn't that type of guy and he doesn't do anything to be popular or well-liked by the female students. It took a while but she warmed up to him, seeing that he was an all-around good guy after all and apologized for her behavior towards him. He assured her that they were good and forgave her and the two of them had become friends from that point on. When she felt as if she could trust him, he told him her real name and of her status as princess. Though he had assumed that she was one of the Moon Princesses (partially due to the fact that he had never met either of the daughters by Serenity) but Cadence corrected him by telling him that she was the Princess of the Crystal Empire and that her family was the Co-Rulers of the Moon Kingdom. He apologized for that and she in turn told him that it was a good and forgave him in a cheerful manner. They graduated from the school in which they attended and went their separate ways. Cadence attended a Princess Reform School for Social Etiquette to learn how to be a proper figure of the Royal Court while joined military school and became part of the Moon Kingdom's Military. While at reform school, Cadence took courses in order to be able to properly defend herself in any type of battle. She'd learned skills such as sword fighting , marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat, all of which she became quite skilled at, skilled enough to take Shinji down a few times during sparring sessions as the two of them continued to keep in touch. After years of getting to know one another, they fell in love and Cadence was happy to inform her sister of this news. Shinji was appointed to be Cadence's Personal Knight and even earned the title of Captain of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard. Sometime after that, Cadence's sister had been chosen to take the throne of the Moon Kingdom since neither of Serenity's daughters wanted the responsibility. She was excited as well as happy for Elisabeta but at the same time, she knew that this would put her in the position of ruling over the Crystal Empire. To make sure that it remained safely intact, the Crystal Heart was created and given to Cadence to wield as it had chosen her as its protector. The responsibility was huge and she didn't think she could do it at first but Shinji assured her that she would be a great ruler for the Crystal Empire and that everyone already trusted and believed in her. With that being said, Cadence became determined to do a good job since her sister had her hands full with being appointed as the new ruler of the Moon Kingdom. However, her mother was only happy that Cadence would be ruling over the Empire and not her husband's daughter Elisabeta and despite not wanting to, she stood up to her mother and told her that having a title and running an empire were not something that one could just know how to do the moment they are born. They are given and they are privileges, not rights. No more did she want her disrespecting her sister and their father so poorly. As a result of this, Cecelia slapped her daughter and told her not to talk to her that way just because she will soon be a ruler and that she knew nothing of how hard it was to be a public figure. Before Cadence could say anything it was Edward who relieved Cecelia of her titles and name and she was only just known as Cecelia Rosewood and told to leave the palace and to never come back. It was hard seeing her mother leave but it was for the best. If she was going to take her father's place as ruler, she didn't need anyone around that was going to cause problems. Luckily, Edward supported his daughter's engagement and love for Shinji even if her mother didn't approve of the idea as a whole. Her sister approved of her and Shinji as well, though this fact had not been known until after Elisabeta's ascension to the throne. Plot Moon Kingdom Takeover : Before ascending the throne, former Princess Kaoru su Britannia had ascended the throne of the Moon Kingdom before anyone else could in a hostile takeover. Cadence had asked of Shinji's help in rescuing the Moon Kingdom citizens and her sister who had been held prisoner. Cadence disguised herself in order to get past the guards and had she not done so, she wouldn't have been able to free her sister and the others. A fight broke out though it was won with the Sailor Senshi defeating Kaoru and her mother former Queen of Venus, Lolita. Cadence was reunited with her sister who thanked her and told her how brave she was for risking her life to save her. Cadence told her that she was her sister and she would've done almost anything to have her back. Elisabeta presented her sister with a medal for her bravery and appointed Shinji as Captain of the Royal Guard during her inauguration while also presenting him with the title of 'Knight' along with being Cadence's official protector. Cadence was congratulated by her sister for her engagement and told her that Shinji would make a fine husband and Prince of the Crystal Empire. Cadence promised that she would make her sister proud and thanked her for believing in her for so many years, even if she never said it as often. Kidnapping : After about three years of that event, Cadence made do on her promises while working on her wedding with Shinji. However, he didn't want to do the wedding without first finding the sibling that his father had with another woman when he was younger. Family was of extreme importance to Shinji and he often told Cadence that he didn't want to shut any family that might be out there, out of his life like his father had. The only thing he knew was the child was a girl and he wanted to find her and invite her to his wedding. Cadence was weary about the idea at first but she saw how much searching for his sister meant to him and agreed to hold the wedding off until he found her. And so, while he left to do that, Cadence stayed in the palace of the Crystal Empire, handling her royal duties as future leader. But unbeknownst to everyone in the Crystal Empire, Cadence had been secretly kidnapped and held hostage by an evil woman known as Chrysalis. She stole the Crystal Heart from her and used its power to disguise herself as Cadence in an attempt to steal the throne of the Crystal Empire. Relationships Shinji Granville : When Cadence met Shinji, she initally didn't like him, thought of him as a playboy of sorts that liked the attention he received from other women. However, she was mistaken and saw that he was an overall good person who cared about others but was not interested in fraternizing frivolously with different women. It took awhile but the two of them became close friends to where she was able to trust him enough to tell him her real name. Sometime after they had gone their seperate ways after high school, they continued to keep in contact with one another and Cadence fell in love with Shinji. She respects his decision to look for his sister that he never got to know and is more than welcoming to the idea of meeting her should he manage to find her. Olivia Rosewood : Cadence's mother who was relieved of her titles and told to leave the palace with only the name that she was born with. She didn't get along with her mother and disliked the idea that she was playing favorites between her and her sister Elisabeta, trying to stir up trouble between them by treating one better than the other. However, this didn't work and Cadence eventually stood up to her mother only to be slapped in the face because of it. Because of this action, Cadence's father Edward told Olivia to leave while also relieving her of any titles that she possessed. Powers & Skills Hand to Hand Combat : Cadence may not look it but she is quite a skilled hand to hand combatant, able to hold her own in a physical fight against someone. Many make the mistake in classifying her as a weak young princess who is unable to defend herself, which she uses to her advantage only to pound heavily on her opponents in the end. She's mixed martial arts and street fighting techniques together, a style that isn't suitable for a princess, however she doesn't care. She's known for performing jumping and flipping moves that allows her to spin kick her opponents in surprise or knock them off her feet with a sweep kick move. Cadence also uses punching and hand chopping moves as well but the hand chopping is only used as a last resort. Marksmanship : Cadence trained in the use of firearms when attending Princess Reform School and became exceptionally skillful in handling a gun. Almost always, Cadence is packing, carrying a pair of .22's hidden up under her dresses attached to her thighs which are safely secured in holsters. She never misses a shot unless on purpose when not intentionally trying to harm someone but slow them down. She has never had to kill anyone with her guns but she has shot at people before, only injuring them. Deep down, Cadence doesn't have the heart to shoot to kill. Magic Touch : Cadence has the innate ability to render a person unconscious by simply touching their forehead. Crystal Heart : Since the Antonescu Family for generations have built powerful crystals in order to for kingdoms and their rulers to be able to fight and defend themselves, the Crystal Heart was created after the creation of the Silver Crystal in order to protect the Crystal Empire. It has many unknown powers but it can be hinted it can do the same things the Silver Crystal can but at a much weaker level and while the Crystal Heart is a strong crystal in its own right, its power pales in comparison to the Silver Crystal but at least this crystal chose the Antonescu Family to wield it. Like the Silver Crystal, the Crystal Heart can grant wishes of the desired once it is fully charged. However, unlike the Silver Crystal, the Crystal Heart isn't attached to Cadance and her sister like the Silver Crystal is to Serenity, her daughters and the other Sailor Senshi because of the multiple wishes granted on it by Princess Usagi. As such, the crystal was given to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza Antonescu to wield as well as protect when her sister was instilled as the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. It has now become Cadence's job to protect the Crystal Empire and their people from harm. Crystal Heart Tiare : Cadence possesses a tiare with a white-crystal heart attached to a long light pink staff that she uses to perform attacks with. This staff was created from the power of the Crystal Heart crystal and its powers. She's able to perform two attacks with it, Crystal Heart Power and Crystal Heart Shower. The only weakness when summoning the Crystal Heart Tiare is that it requires Cadence to use both of her hands. She will not be able to summon it if her hands are trapped. Crystal Heart Sword : Cadence is able to use the Crystal Heart to transform it into a powerful sword that allows her to be able to participate in such fights that would require it. It has the ability to repel attacks and send them back, slash through oncoming attacks, as well as work as a regular sword too. Crystal Heart Harmony Crescendo : Cadence claps her hands together twice, causing the Crystal Heart Tiare to appear between her hands and extending to be at least five feet tall. She holds it by its handle with both hands, raises it in the air and charges the Crystal Heart crystal which begins to collect purification energy. The energy appears in the form of a large sphere of pink energy that she launches at her enemy while shouting the attack name. If one is hit with this blast, the healing capabilities of the power will turn anyone back to their original selves if they're under the influence of dark power. However, if one is born from dark power, it is nearly impossible to turn someone who's power derives from darkness to that of light with this attack. Crystal Heart Shower : In this attack, Cadence extends the tiare to the size of a wand that she uses to summon many pink bubbles towards her enemies that once they make contact, they explode into energy bolts that shock and cause great pain. Crystal Heart Shield : Cadence is able to create a shield using the Crystal Heart's power along with the Crystal Heart Tiare. Normally, this shield is used to protect the Crystal Empire itself from outside invaders, making it nearly impossible to penetrate, however the shield can be broken or at least weakened should anyone get their hands on the Crystal Heart and uses it for evil purposes, making the empire prone to attacks and invasion. Cadence can also use this shield in regular combat as well to protect herself and others from oncoming attacks by simply pointing the tiare outward which creates an invisible pink shield. Trivia *Cadence 's character design was based on Princess Cadence from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series but in a human form. *The disappearance of the Crystal Empire happens the same way it does in MLP. *Cadence's family are the creators of the Silver Crystal that was originally named the Illusionary Silver Crystal. *The Crystal Emprie is an independent kingdom, making them Co-Rulers of the Moon Kingdom. Also See *Bloodlines *Queen Serenity *Shinji Granville *Planetary Kingdoms